Overriding Jealousy
by Hannah Spearitt
Summary: Fred and Hermione start a realtionship, but the green monster of jealousy swoops down on Ron. Rated for language. FINISHED
1. The Last Month

Overriding Jealousy

Chapter One

The Last Month

"One hell of a potions final that was."

"Oh Ron, you know it wasn't that hard!  I found it rather easy.  And you know that I don't appreciate your vulgar language."

"For you, every exam is easy.  And will you come off it about the vulgar language?"

Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were walking up out of the dungeons at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  All three of them were in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and they had just finished their last final exam which was potions.  All three of them hated potions as well as the potions master, Professor Snape.  And of course, Ron and Hermione were bickering again.

They headed out of the dungeons and onto the sunny grounds to relax.  They set off for their favorite tree under the lake.  Ron immediately threw is bag down.

"Finally, no more school work," he said with a very wide grin on his face.

"I think I'm going to miss it a lot.  Oh well, I think I'll be plenty busy with my internship at the Ministry of Magic," Hermione commented.

"What department is that Hermione?" Harry asked.

"The Department of Muggle and Wizarding affairs," Hermione said grinning.

"Bloody hell!  That's a really big place to go Hermione," Ron burst out.

"Ron!  How many times must I tell you not to use vulgar language?"

"WILL YOU COME OFF THE DAMN VUGLAR LANGUAGE?" 

"How about the both of you stop it?" Harry cut in.

"Fine," Ron said turning his head away from Hermione.

"Works for me," Hermione said instantly very interested in digging through her bag.

While Harry's friends were busy relaxing and enjoying themselves, Harry's thoughts wandered to his auror training that would start in September.  Ever since Harry was 11, he had been coming to Hogwarts.  Hogwarts was all he lived for, but now it was all over.  Next year, he and his friends would go separate ways to work on their futures.  This thought made Harry's stomach tighten.  He couldn't imagine a life without Ron and Hermione.  Harry also wondered where he would spend his summer.  He desperately did not want to go back to the Dursley's.  He wondered if Dumbledore would actually let him go straight to the Burrow.  Most likely not, for he never had before.  

Harry's thoughts went back to his auror training.  In Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, the transfiguration teacher and the head of his house, Professor McGonagall, said she would help Harry become an auror if it was the last thing she did.  She had helped Harry study and get good marks on all the subjects needed, and now he was ready for the training.  He would be working with his all time favorite defense against the darks arts teacher, Professor Lupin, and the all-famous "Mad Eye" Moody.  Harry couldn't wait for the start of his auror training, even though it meant leaving his friends behind.  His thoughts were then interrupted by Ron.

"It'll be weird leaving this place won't it?" Ron said.

"I'm going to miss it terribly!  Especially the library," Hermione said.

"It's like leaving home for me.  This old castle has always been my life, and my true home," Harry said.

"Oh Harry!  It's all right!  We'll all see each other often I'm sure, and you'll have a great life I know you will," Hermione burst out.  She then grabbed Harry and hugged him.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said smiling.  Hermione had always been there for him, and for the first time Harry appreciated it more than anything.

"Oh my look how dark it's gotten," Hermione said two hours later.

"Yeah, we better go to dinner.  I'm starving," Ron said.

So they all got up and walked up to the Great Hall for dinner.  They sat down with their fellow Gryffindors, and started to eat.  They enjoyed their dinner chatting and laughing with all of their friends.  Harry almost didn't want it to end.  But sure enough, dinner was over and he, Ron, and Hermione headed back up to the common room.

"Password?" said the fat lady in the portrait, wearing her pink dress.

"Radcliff Claws," Hermione said.

The fat lady swung open, and the three of them climbed into the common room.

"Well Harry, you and I better start packing," Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry said in a gloomy voice.  

Tomorrow the Hogwarts express would take Harry and his friends back home to platform nine and three quarters.  Harry went up the stairs, and gloomily started throwing things in his trunk.  After he was done packing, he put on his pajamas and closed the curtains to his four poster bed.  The last month of his seventh year had gone by so fast.  Much too fast for Harry's liking, anyway.  The memories of the past month flashed through his mind.  Hermione drawing up more study schedules, taking all of his last tests, visiting Hagrid at his hut one last time, lounging by the lake under their favorite tree… Harry's thoughts slipped away as he fell asleep.

*~*~*

"Harry wake up!  Come on, you've got to," Ron said while shaking Harry awake.  Judging by the darkness of the dormitory it was still night, and Harry had only been asleep for a couple hours.

"Hedwig's got a note for you Harry," Ron said pointing to Harry's very loyal and trustworthy snowy owl perched on the windowsill.  She had a note clutched in her beak.  Harry went over to her, and tore it open.  It read:

Harry,

Please come see me in my office immediately.  It's rather urgent.

Professor Dumbledore

"I'll be back as soon as I can, ok Ron?"

"Sure," Ron said.

Harry slipped on shoes and his cloak and set off for Professor Dumbledore's office.  He ran through the halls and passages, and finally reached the stone gargoyle that was the secret entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.  

"Er….." Harry said, realizing that once again he didn't know the password.  But then the gargoyle started to move and soon Professor Dumbledore emerged wearing his long nightgown and nightcap.  He beckoned for Harry to come forward into his office.  Harry followed him up the stairs wondering what he could've done this time.  He sat down in a chair as Dumbledore sat down behind his desk.

"You are probably wondering why you are here Harry," Dumbledore said.  Harry nodded.

"Well, you are not in trouble I assure you.  We are here to merely discuss where you are to go this summer.  I've been keeping in touch with Mrs. Weasley, and your aunt and uncle.  Your aunt and uncle have sportingly agreed to let you go straight to the Weasley's.  And of course, Mrs. Wealsey is thrilled with this plan.  Mr. Weasley has already packed your things from your aunt and uncle's and taken it to the Burrow.  Mrs. Wealsey has a new room that she would love for you to stay in till you set off for your auror training in Ireland.  Oh, and Miss Granger will be staying at the Burrow also.  That is all Harry, you may go back to bed now."

Harry got up and left Dumbledore's office, not believing what just happened.  He never had to go back to the Dursley's again!  It was a miracle.  He'd waited for this all his life, and now it's finally happened.  Harry ran back to the dormitory to tell Ron.

Unfortunately, on the way back to the dormitory Harry collided with the potions master, Professor Snape.

"Ah, Mr. Potter…out of bed again I see?  Where's your invisibility cloak this time?  Maybe it should be straight to the headmaster with you…," Snape said grabbing Harry by the collar and dragging him back to the stone gargoyle.  Harry knew by now never to talk back to Snape.  

"Canary Cremes," Professor Snape muttered, and the gargoyle started to move and a staircase appeared.  He dragged Harry up the stairs and knocked on the door. 

"Dumbledore, Harry has been out of bed after hours again.  I think a good punish-"

"Now, now Severus," Dumbledore interrupted," he was up here to see me, therefore it is my fault.  My apologies."

"Of-of course, sir.  No problem at all," Snape said glaring at Harry.  He then left and Dumbledore told Harry he should definitely get back to bed.

Harry left Dumbledore's office for the second time that night, and ran up to the dormitory.  

"Password?" said the fat lady.

"Radcliff Claws," Harry panted.  The portrait swung open, and Harry ran up the stairs, and burst into the dormitory.

"Ron!  Ron!  Wake up come on," Harry said shaking him awake.

"What is it?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Dumbledore's just told me that I can come straight to the Burrow this summer!  Isn't that great?" Harry burst out.

"Yea that's wicked.  Now, if you don't mind, let's get some sleep.

*~*~*

The next day, Harry woke up in much higher spirits.  He spent the day walking around the castle with Ron and Hermione taking their last looks at things.  Harry made sure, of course to say goodbye to Moaning Myrtle.  So, the trio headed up the girl's bathroom on the second floor that held the former entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, which Harry and Ron had gone into in their second year.  

"Hello Myrtle.  We came to say goodbye," Harry said as soon as he had spotted Myrtle.

"Ah yes of course.  It's your last year.  I will miss you terribly, Harry," Myrtle said blushing a furious silver.

"Right then, goodbye," Harry said.

"Bye," Myrtle sobbed as she dove into her toilet.

The end of term feast had to be the most enjoyable Harry had ever had.  There was a lot of laughter, and chatter as the students in their seventh year anticipated leaving.  The feast ended, and everyone headed out to the Great Hall to prepare to go to the Hoagsmead Train Station.

"Bye Harry!  It's been great knowing you!  Hope to see you soon," Neville Longbottom said.

"See you Harry!  I'll miss havin' you for a roommate mate," Seamus Finnigan said.

"Hope to see you soon," Dean Thomas added.

"Let's hope, that I see you no where, anytime, in the near future," Draco Malfoy drawled.

"Same to you, Malfoy.  But now, you don't have a father to complain to.  Your dad's in Azkaban.  Too bad he was too dirty and evil to bother with the thought of his son's future.  Now he can't buy his way into an internship at the Ministry for you," Harry said.  Ron snickered.  And at that same moment the carriages pulled up, and Harry, Ron and Hermione scrambled away from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle into a carriage.  

Harry took his last look at the Hogwarts castle, and stupidly waved goodbye.

*~*~*

Harry, Ron, and Hermione busied themselves with games of Exploding Snap all the way home.  They finally arrived at Platform nine and three quarters, and met Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George.  Fred offered to help Hermione with her stuff grinning.  Hermione looked rather puzzled but agreed.  Ron stared with a look of disgust on his face.  Harry could tell by the look in Fred's eyes that he was actually _attracted _to Hermione.  She had changed of course.  She was 17 now, and her hair was straight and long.  And she was pretty.  Unlike before, she was pretty.  Fred made Hermione laugh the whole way back to the Burrow.

A/N: so what do you think? I'll try to get chapter 2 up and running soon! :-D


	2. Back to the Burrow

Overriding Jealousy

Chapter Two

Back to the Burrow

Once back at the Burrow, Fred offered to take Hermione's bags up to her room.  Hermione agreed, but only because her bags were extremely heavy.  Ron looked very disgusted with this.  

"Oh you'll all need dinner now," Mrs. Weasley muttered, as she started busying herself with making dinner.  Ron led Harry up to the new bedroom, which was right next to Ron's room.  And there was yet another new room right next to that.  It was no doubt Hermione's room.  Harry settled in, and then went over to talk to Ron about their favorite quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons.  Hermione interrupted them.

"I was just coming up to let you two know that dinner is ready.  Oh good lord you aren't talking about quidditch again are you?" Hermione said exasperatedly.  

"Come off it Hermione.  It's got to be the best thing around!  And just think, I could be signed to England or Whales as the keeper…" Ron said drifting off.

"Oh stop your daydreaming and come eat," Hermione scoffed.  So Ron, Harry, and Hermione went down the winding wooden staircase to the kitchen.  Mrs. Wealsey had prepared a rather large meal that looked rather delicious.  Harry sat down and eyed the food hungrily.

"Oh help yourself Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley urged him.  Ron had no troubling with stuffing his face right away.  Neither did George.  But Fred wasn't eating the food in front of him.  He looked rather spaced out staring at Hermione.

"OY FRED!  COME OFF IT YOU NUTTER," George yelled, smacking Fred upside the head.

"Right….err….sorry…," Fred said as he started to stuff his face.  Ron had stopped abruptly looking very disgusted once again.  About 20 minutes later Hermione sat up.

"Well, I better start working on my paperwork for the Ministry.  I know I'm starting in September, but I want to be ready," Hermione said.

"Honestly, she'll be as bad as Percy," Ron muttered, and much too loudly for Hermione had heard him.  

"Oh Ron come off it," Hermione said angrily whipping Ron with her napkin.  Ron rubbed the side of his leg where Hermione had whipped him as Hermione walked away with her nose in the air.  Ron rolled his eyes, and then stood up.

"Want to go play some quidditch up in the field?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Harry said instantly.  Harry ran upstairs to get his firebolt, while Ron went looking for his broom.  They met at the bottom of the stairs and set out for the field right next to the Weasley's yard.  They mounted their brooms, and kicked off the ground.  Harry started throwing the quaffle in between two trees, which took the place of the usual rings.  Ron blocked every one of Harry's shots.  Harry wasn't surprised.  Ron was a very good keeper, but not when he had started.  He started in his fifth year, and was very bad at it.  But, in one game he blocked all the shots, and he was good ever since then.  Harry wouldn't even be surprised if he actually _did _get signed to England or Whales.  Both teams even needed keepers.  

Harry and Ron played till it was pitch black out.  They trudged back inside and up the winding staircase.

"Night," Ron said yawning.

"Yeah, night," Harry said as he closed the door to his room.  Harry put his pajamas on, and climbed into bed.  His thoughts wandered as his eyes started to droop, and he drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*

Harry woke with a start.  The sun was just rising, and Harry figured it must be very early.  Harry sat for a moment then realized that he desperately had to pee.  So he got up and crept down the hall towards the bathroom.  

On his way to the bathroom he passed Fred and George's room.  The door was slightly ajar, and Harry could hear voices.  He also saw George standing over Fred's bed.

"Oy!  Wake up you nutter," George said poking Fred.  

"Hermione….Hermione my love….I need you….." Fred said.  And judging by the way he said it, he was talking in his sleep.  George finally gave up and came out of the room.  

"Oh, hello Harry," George said in an annoyed tone.  He was obviously mad at Fred for disturbing his sleep.  

"Hiya George.  Err….is everything ok?" Harry asked.

"Not really.  Fred's been talking about Hermione in his sleep _all night.  _I think the poor bloke's gone mad if you ask me.  Well, I'll talk to you later Harry," George said, then walked away.  Harry took this all into his mind.  Is it possible that Fred actually _loves _Hermione?

*~*~*

After sitting in his room for a long time thinking, Harry finally went down to breakfast.  Fred and George had already left for their days work at the joke shop.  Hermione and Ron were once again bickering at the kitchen table.

"Oh god damn it Hermione!  How can you need more books to read already?  You've bought almost every damn piece of shit book in Flourish and Blotts," Ron said.

"RON!  HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT USING VULGAR LANGUAGE IS WRONG?" Hermione screamed.

"AND HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!  IT'S ALMOST AS IF YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH THE WAY I TALK!  WHY DO YOU CARE?" Ron screamed back.

"Oh…. well…it's just…. never mind," Hermione said blushing furiously.  Ron looked very puzzled, but shrugged and kept eating.  

"I've got to go practice some more quidditch.  Care to join me?" Ron said when he was finished.

"Err….no not right now.  Maybe later ok?" Harry said.

"Suit yourself," Ron said shrugging.  Harry walked back upstairs.  He desperately needed  to clear his mind.  He finally decided to apparate into Diagon Alley.  He figured maybe a stroll down it would help clear his mind.  

POP!

Harry apparated right into the middle of the street, and he started to take a walk, trying to clear his mind.  

How can it be?  _Fred and Hermione….._ the thought just seemed to pretty much scare him.  Fred is 19, and Hermione's 17.  Of course it could work, but Fred doesn't seem like the one to fall for Hermione.  And Hermione most definitely did not seem like the one to fall for Fred.  Fred was quite the joker, and fooled around a lot.  But Hermione, she was very serious and organized.  She never fooled around, and did not appreciate vulgar language.  Harry didn't know why Hermione hated vulgar language but that's not the point.  Someone instantly interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Harry," someone said.  Harry whirled around and realized it was one of his former Gryffindors.  It was a girl, and she had two of her friends with her.  She had blonde hair down to her shoulders, and hazel eyes that were very hard to miss.  One had been a Gryffindor, but the other must've been in Hufflepuff.

"Hello Lynzi.  Hi Michelle, and err…?" Harry said

"Lauren," the former Hufflepuff with short brown hair said holding out a hand.

"Right.." Harry replied.

"How's it going Harry?  I heard you're going to be an auror!  That's wicked," Lynzi said.

"Yea, and I heard you're getting signed to Whales as a beater?" Harry questioned.

"Oh yes.  All my years of bench warming has finally paid off," Lynzi said grinning.

"So, what are you up to Michelle?" Harry said turning to his other fellow Gryffindor who had short blonde hair.

"Oh, I'm just taking on an internship at the Ministry.  In the Improper Use of Magic Office," Michelle said.  "Oh, and well….Wood and I are engaged," she added blushing furiously.

"Wicked.  And what are you up to Lauren?" Harry said turning to the brown haired girl.

"Yes, well I've been signed to Whales as well.  I'm a chaser.  We still need a keeper," Lauren said.  "Oh, and I'm almost certain we're looking at Ron for that job," she added winking.  "Don't tell him.  It'll be better if it's a surprise," she finished.

"That's cool!  Ron will be thrilled if you do sign him to Whales.  I was asked to be seeker for Ireland, but my auror training interferes a lot with that, so yea…" Harry added.

"Oh!  We have to get going.  Lauren remember who you wanted to see?" Lynzi added pulling Lauren down the street waving goodbye.

"See you Harry," Michelle added running to catch up with Lauren and Lynzi.  It was just then that Harry remembered how differently Lynzi spelled her name.  L-y-n-z-i… it was very different, and no doubt and American way of spelling it.  Harry also remembered that she went out with Ron their whole sixth year.  Lynzi decided at the end of the year that it wouldn't work after overhearing a conversation Harry and Ron had.  (A/N: not going to get into that now!  I promise I'll explain later! Back to my wonderful story!)

Harry continued down the street, and on his way he passed Fred and George's joke shop.  As usual it was very crowded.  Harry spotted Lynzi, Michelle and Lauren inside talking to Fred and George.  Well, Lynzi and Michelle were talking to George.  Lauren was talking to Fred.  She'd liked him for years, but had never said anything.

Harry continued walking down the street, turning back to his thoughts.  He figured that there probably was a reason Fred liked Hermione.  Before Hermione was rather unfortunate looking.  She had bushy brown hair, large beaver teeth, and a bossy know-it-all attitude.  She was different now of course.  She had outgrown her bossy know-it-all attitude.  She had also grown much taller.  Her hair had straightened out, and her body had lovely curves.  She also had well…_a chest._  Before, Hermione was a scrawny flat little thing.  But now things were different.  How could Fred just like her because she had gotten pretty?  Harry thought this rather rude.  But, Hermione's attitude had changed also.  So maybe Fred had noticed.  

*~*~*

Dinner that night was almost as big as last nights.  George once again had to smack Fred upside the head to get him to eat his food, and Ron and Hermione continued to bicker.

"More books?  MORE BOOKS?  How many do you need?" Ron asked.

"For your information, I'm trying to prepare for my job.  I don't see you with a job yet," Hermione said back.

"Well…I'm waiting to see if…Whales signs me on…You know they do need a keeper?  And they've already signed on Lynzi Dillan as a beater.  She was in Gryffindor remember?  Bench warmer….Oh!  And they also signed Lauren Williams as a chaser," Ron said.

"Well if they _don't _sign you then what will you do?  You're not ready for an internship yet are you?" Hermione said.

"Yeah well…WHY DON'T YOU JUST BURN IN HE-"

"Speaking of Lynzi and Lauren, I saw them today in Diagon Alley.  Michelle was with them, too," Harry interrupted Ron.  Ron's ears went red at the sound of Lynzi's name.

"Ooooh Michelle!  I haven't seen her in ages!  What's she up to?" Hermione said.

"Well, she's also taking on an internship at the Ministry.  In the Improper Use of Magic Office, and she's engaged to Wood," Harry added.

"Oh I figured she and Wood would get engaged eventually.  I hope I'm invited to the wedding!  I love weddings," Hermione added.

"You have to have a date for weddings," Fred added grinning at Hermione.

"Well, yes…sometimes….not all the time," Hermione said going red.

"Um, Ron and Fred can I talk to the both of you upstairs?" George said.

"Sure," Ron said shrugging.

"But the food," Fred said as George dragged him upstairs.

*~*~*

"Fred what is your problem?  Have you not heard Ron all these years talking about how he-"

"Oy!  Don't get into that," Ron said angrily.

"Right sorry.  But Fred what is your problem?" George said.

"Well…you see…I've been thinking about Hermione for a couple months now.  I think I love her," Fred said.

"WHAT?" Ron said.  But two owls swooping into the window interrupted Fred.  One was Pig, Ron's owl, andthe other was Hedwig.


	3. Whales and Confessions

Overriding Jealousy

Chapter Three

Whales and Confessions

"Get out of here Pig!  This is important," Ron said angrily chucking his owl into his room and shutting the door.  "Harry's downstairs," Ron said to Hedwig.  She spread her wings and flew down the stairs.

"You've gone mad Fred you really have," George said glaring at Fred.

"Why all of the sudden?  You haven't seen her since last summer.  How can you decide that you love her?" Ron burst out.

"Well, last summer I noticed something.  I noticed that she had changed.  Not just her appearance, which mind you is very attractive these days, but her personality.  She's more fun, and easy going.  She's dropped the bossy know-it-all attitude.  I love her," Fred explained.  Ron snorted when Fred said, "She's dropped the bossy know-it-all attitude."  

"Alright fine.  But will you at least say something to her?  I'm getting really sick of you saying stuff in your sleep," George said.

"Well, I'm going to ask her to spend the day at the joke shop tomorrow," Fred told George.

"I don't care.  Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a letter to read," Ron muttered walking away towards his room.

**Meanwhile down in the kitchen.**

"Harry!  Look, it's Hedwig," Hermione burst out pointing towards Hedwig flying down the stairs.

"Oh, I wonder who's writing to me," Harry said grabbing the letter.  He opened it to find neat writing.  _A girl's handwriting._

Dear Harry,

Hi, it's Cho Chang.  How are you doing?  I was just wondering if you could come see me tomorrow in Hogesmead.  I've got something very important to tell you.  Say around 1 o' clock tomorrow afternoon in front of Honeydukes?  Oh and I bet you're wondering how I found Hedwig.  She was flying over my village back to you, and I caught up with her and gave her this.

Love, 

Cho 

What would Cho have to tell Harry?  Of course, Harry had a crush on Cho since his third year.  Cho was a year ahead of him, and she had become the seeker for Japan.  And why on earth did she sign the letter _Love, Cho?_

Meanwhile up in Ron's room 

"Come on Pig, give me the letter," Ron said.  He took the letter out of Pig's beak.  Ron stared wide-eyed at the envelope.  It had the Whale's quidditch team crest in the corner.  Ron ripped open the envelope.  It read:

Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered the opportunity to be signed to the Whale's Quidditch team as our keeper.  The team has been searching for a while, and all of them like the way you play.  Please sign the forms enclosed.  Oh and welcome to the team!

Signed,

Dylan Bradman

Team Captain and Head Chaser

Player: Ronald Weasley 

**Position: Keeper**

**Pay: Around 100,000 to 400,000 galleons a year**

**Sign below to confirm your membership to the team.**

X_________________________________ 

"BLOODY HELL!  MUM, FRED, GEORGE, HARRY, HERMIONE COME LOOK AT THIS!"

**The next day**

It was a very cold and windy day in Hogesmead.  Harry walked down the windy street looking for Cho.  He spotted her standing outside Honeydukes.

"Hi Harry!  How are you doing?  I heard you're becoming an auror," Cho said, greeting him.

"I'm pretty good," Harry replied.

"Err…um…. well…. let's go into the Three Broomsticks shall we?  We can talk there," Cho said going rather red.  She led Harry down the street and into the Three Broomsticks.  She bought Harry and herself a butterbeer.  Then she led him over to a table.  They sat down.

"So…what were you going to tell me?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh…well…I don't r-really…know h-how….t-to say this," she said nervously going very red.  Harry just looked back at her with a puzzled look.  Cho took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Well…in you fifth year and my sixth year, we tried going out.  I really liked you Harry, but it was hard because of Cedric.  Being around you just reminded me so much of him.  So we went out separate ways.  I dated other people, graduated, and started playing for Japan.  The one thing is, is that I never stopped thinking about you.  What I'm really saying is that I…I love you," Cho explained.  She turned pleading eyes to Harry.  He was lost for words.  Finally, Harry found the courage to speak.

"I love you, too Cho," Harry said grinning.  Cho smiled back.  Then, they got up and went to Cho's apartment.

*~*~*

Ron sat down on his bed and stared at the clock.  12 a.m.  Where the ruddy hell was Harry?  He had rushed out the door to meet Cho without paying the least bit attention to Ron's letter.  Hermione, Mrs. Wealsey, Fred, and George had been thrilled to hear about Ron's being accepted on the Whales quidditch team.  Hermione had even pulled Ron into a hug, apologizing for being so mean and saying that he wouldn't be signed on to their team.  Ron's ears went red when this happened.  Yet it was so….POP!

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by someone apparating into the room next door.  Ron knew that it was most definitely Harry.  Ron crept into the room.

"WHERE THE RUDDY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled immediately.

"I met up with Cho," Harry said with a dreamy smile on his face.

"And…?" Ron replied.

"Well," Harry started explaining the whole story," …and then we went back to her apartment, and you know hung out.  We accidentally fell asleep, and here I am now."

"Oh, sure…._ you accidentally fell asleep!  _You missed something very important Harry," Ron said looking very hurt.

"What did I miss?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Maybe I shouldn't even tell you _now_," Ron said rather stubbornly.

"Oh, come on Ron.  I'm sorry I was out…it was a total mistake," Harry said, trying to sound convincing.  Ron just crossed his arms over his chest.  "Please Ron?  You do realize, that this _is _our last summer together right?"

"_Fine._  Well, I got signed to Whales Harry!  Isn't that great:" Ron said grinning, forgetting his anger almost instantly.

"That's brilliant!  Oh, how did Hermione's day go with Fred?" Harry asked.

"That…" Ron said looking hurt.  He sighed.  "Well, Fred asked Hermione out…"

"And…?" Harry questioned.

"She said yes," Ron finished looking extremely hurt.

"Ron…I'm so sorry…" Harry said.

Sixth year, June 16 Gryffindor Common Room 

"Who am I kidding myself Harry?" Ron said running his hands through his hair.

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked.

"You know," Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked again.

"Me and Lynzi…" Ron muttered.

"Come again?" Harry said, looking rather confused.  Ron just groaned.

"Harry, you know I like Hermione!  I have since that very first day on the train!  I don't even know why I agreed to go out with Lynzi when she asked me out!  Do you realize that when she finds this out, I mean if she does, that she'll be heart broken?" Ron said.  Harry sat deep in thought for a moment.  Then he saw someone standing on the balcony at the top of the staircase.  With a swoosh of blonde hair, the person turned around and came down the stairs.

"_If she finds out?_  I'm afraid she already has…" Lynzi said appearing at the bottom of the staircase with tears in her eyes.

"Lynzi," Ron said looking rather surprised," I-I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough you jerk," Lynzi screamed.  And with tears streaming down her face, she ran up to the girl's dormitory.

Back to the present 

The next morning while Harry and Ron were at the breakfast table, Hermione and Fred came down the stairs holding hands.  Fred pulled Hermione's chair out for her.  Ron snorted.  Obviously, he was _pretending_ to be disgusted with this.  Because, deep down inside, both Harry and Ron knew that Ron loved Hermione.

"Oh I _can't wait_ to go back to the joke shop today," Hermione gushed at Fred.

"You can come in anytime you want darling," Fred said.  George snorted.  20 minutes later, George stood up.

"Well, we best be off," he said looking at Fred.

"Right.  Coming dear?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Surely," Hermione said gigging a little.  The three of them stood up, and apparated with a POP, into Diagon Alley.  Ron groaned.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Ron asked.

"Go to quidditch practice and take your mind off things," Harry replied.

"Oh yea…that will be _oh so easy_ with Lynzi hanging around," Ron complained.

"Just go," Harry said.  At this, Ron apparated away to the Whales Quidditch Stadium.  Harry then hastily stood up and apparated away to Cho's apartment.

*~*~*

Fred walked into the joke shop that morning with Hermione clung onto his arm.  Lauren, and Michelle happened to be there looking around.  Lauren was looking forward to talking to Fred again.  She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Fred and Hermione.  Tears welled up in her eyes, and she shoved Fred out of the way, and ran into the streets.  Michelle looking rather worried ran after her.  Fred looked very puzzled, but continued on through the store grinning at Hermione.

*~*~*

Ron arrived at quidditch practice looking rather depressed.  Lauren was late, and Dylan was throwing a fit.

"SHE DEVOTED HERSELF TO THIS TEAM BY SIGNING A FORM!  SHE ISN'T HERE ON TIME, AND THAT IS PART OF SIGNING THE FORM!  WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER I WILL RING HER SKINNY LITTLE NECK," Dylan burst out looking very angry. 

"Take a chill pill dude.  She's just a little late," Lynzi said.

"CUT THE AMERICAN SHIT," he yelled.

"It's the way I talk…DEAL WITH IT YOU BASTA-" 

But the POP of someone apparating onto the field interrupted her.  It was Michelle.

"Oh sorry!  Well, I just came to let you know that Lauren is…err…sick," she said.

"There that settles it," Lynzi said, shooting an angry glare at Dylan.  Dylan threw his arms in the air and called on of the benchwarmer chasers over.

"You're up, but just for this practice," he muttered.

Later after practice 

"Ron are you okay?  You look really depressed," Lynzi said.  This was the first time she had actually spoken to him since that one night in the common room a year ago.  Ron looked up at her very surprised.  Then he instantly went red.

"Yes. Well…it's just…" he stammered.

"Go on," Lynzi said looking very sympathetic.

"Hermione's going out with Fred," he said hanging his head low.

"Oh Ron!  I'm so sorry!  If there's anything I can do-"

"No it's fine…" Ron interrupted her.  He then apparated back into the Wealsey's kitchen.

*~*~*

Mrs. Wealsey was busying herself in the kitchen once again making dinner.  She walked past the broom closet, and heard a rustling inside it.  She stared at the door looking very puzzled.  She then pulled out her wand, and opened the door cautiously.  She then let out a very loud shriek.

"OH MY!  FRED, HERMIONE?"


	4. Whales vs Japan

Overriding Jealousy

Chapter Four

Whales vs. Japan

A/N: here we go!  I hope you like!  I'll try to have chapter five up soon also!  In this chapter we must feel bad for Ron, Fred, and Lauren!  Oops sorry for the little spoiler! Oh well enjoy! J

            Fred and Hermione broke apart.  They were _actually_ in Mrs. Weasley's broom closet _making out_.  Hermione went red, but then giggled.

            "Sorry mum!  Just having a bit of fun," Fred said winking.

            "HAVE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE," Mrs. Weasley yelled pointing towards the stairs.

            "Yes, please do.  That's very disgusting," Ron said in an angry tone.  Even though he wishes it were him that was in that broom closet with Hermione.  For some reason, every time Ron thought of how he likes Hermione (which, mind you is very often) he thought of Lynzi.  He mostly thought of her, because he could not erase the night one year ago in the common room.

            "Oh please, Ron.  I saw you and Lynzi in an empty class room doing that in our sixth year," Hermione said.

            "Oy!  Don't you say that!  We were not," Ron said angrily.  "That was Percy and Penelope that did that!  Not me and Lynzi," he added.  Mrs. Weasley glared at all of them in surprise.

            "Stop the arguing!  Just got upstairs and get ready for dinner," Mrs. Wealsey yelled.  At that moment, there was the POP of someone apparating into the room.

            "Oh honestly! All these people randomly appara-"

            "Hello mum," Ginny said.  Mrs. Weasley looked very surprised.

            "GINNY WEASLEY!  WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?  YOU'VE NOT BEEN SEEN OR HEARD FROM SINCE THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL," she screamed.  Ginny went red.

            "Mum, can we talk about this in private," she muttered.

            "NO WE WILL TALK ABOUT IT _NOW_," Mrs. Weasley said in a threatening tone.

            "_Oh fine.  _Well, you know my b-boyfriend….Jake J-Jones….well…I was just staying at his house for a bit…and err…. I forgot to write," she said going even redder.

            "Now, now you know that you are _to write to me_ when you are going places.  Maybe you won't get the new broom you wanted for your birthday next month…." Mrs. Weasley said.  Ginny's eyes went very wide.

            "BUT MUM!  YOU KNOW THAT I _NEED _THAT BROOM…. THE CAPTAIN WILL HAVE MY NECK FOR THIS AND HE MIGHT KICK ME-"

            "Oh Ginny!  Honestly.  I was joking.  But next time _please _know to write to me," Mrs. Weasley interrupted her.  Ginny then went upstairs looking rather grateful.

*~*~*

            Ron lay in his bed that night.  He was deep in thought.  One thing he was thinking about was of course Hermione.  Then he was wondering why on earth he never said anything.  If he had, he'd probably have Hermione hanging on his arm right now instead of Fred having her.  His thoughts then wandered to his first ever quidditch match on the Whales team.  It was approaching rapidly, and it was against Japan.  Cho Chang played for Japan.  She's the seeker, and a pretty good one at that.  Whales have a pretty good seeker, too.  Maggie Lillian was very good.  She was extremely thin, and very, as Dylan says, "aerodynamic".  Speaking of Cho, where was Harry?  It was 1:30 a.m. this time.  Maybe he "accidentally" fell asleep again.

Two Hours Later J 

            POP!  Ron sat up with a start.  Someone had apparated into the room next door.  It was Harry, _again._  This time Hermione heard him also and came out into the hall at the same time Ron did.

            "Move," Ron said angrily shoving Hermione out of the way.

            "Ron? Are you mad at me?" Hermione said worriedly.

            "Shut the hell up, and let me talk to Harry god damn it," Ron said in a threatening tone. 

            "Ron…must I go on _yet again _about how using vulgar language is-"

            "SHUT THE HELL UP!  I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR VULGAR LANGUAGE LECTURES!  I'VE TOLD YOU HOW MANY TIMES BEFORE?  NOW MOVE OVER AND LET ME TALK TO HARRY," Ron yelled interrupting her.  Tears welled in Hermione's eyes, and she ran back to her room.

            "Good…. gets rid of _her_," Ron muttered.  He then saw Fred come running down the hall.  He knocked on Hermione's door.

            "Hermione?  My love, is everything okay?" Fred said.  Hermione opened the door and let him in.  Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.  Finally, he went into Harry's room.

            "Did you _accidentally _fall asleep _again?_" Ron asked.

            "Did you _actually _just make the person you love cry?" Harry asked haughtily.  Ron just stared at him.  He was rather surprised to see Harry being angry with him.

            "Well then, I suppose you'll be rooting for Japan tomorrow," Ron said raising his voice a little.

            "Hey, just because Cho is my girlfriend doesn't mean I'm rooting for her team," Harry shot back.

            "She's more like your _playmate,_" Ron muttered.  Harry stared back at him in utter disbelief.  

            "For your information _Ronald,_ we went to see the Weird Sisters in concert.  Concerts _do _run late you know," Harry said angrily.

            "Oh and I suppose you went back to Cho's apartment _again?_" was all Ron could say.  

            "NO WE DID NOT!  HOW DARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!  SOME FRIEND YOU ARE YOU BASTA-"     

            "Listen.  I'm sorry, let's just cut it okay?" Ron said as he turned to walk out the door.

Meanwhile in Hermione's Room 

            "What's wrong lovely?" Fred asked sympathetically.

            "It's Ron," Hermione sobbed.  

            "Oh that son of a bitch…. I'll punch his face in," Fred said.  Then he smiled, but Hermione did not.  She just sobbed even harder.  Fred looked at her with a puzzled expression.  Hermione looked up at him with pleading, tearful eyes.

            "It's not t-that.  I've something to tell you," Hermione said sobbing some more.  She then wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

            "I don't like you Fred.  I'm so sorry, but I love Ron.  I have ever since our second year.  I only agreed to go out with you to make him jealous, but I can see that it's not working…" Hermione said.  Fred looked back at her in disbelief.  Then he spoke.

            "I-I understand," he said, as he turned at walked out of the room.

  
*~*~*

            Ron woke up that morning and started getting ready for the quidditch match.  He grabbed his broom and apparated into the locker room at the stadium.  He came to find Lynzi comforting a very depressed looking Lauren.  He shot Lynzi a puzzled look, but the look she shot back at him said, "Don't ask."  Dylan had Maggie in a corner, and he was talking to her.

            "Now you see Maggie, you must catch the snitch before Cho does.  Cho _has _been playing a year longer than you, but that doesn't mean she's better.  She just has a little more…err…. experience.  Yes that's it.  _More experience._  You are much thinner, faster, and more aerodynamic than her.  And remember; _catch the snitch once we're 20 points up.  _And 20 points up ONLY," he said to her.  Maggie just rolled her eyes, and said in her French accent (she went to Beauxbatons), "Alright Dylan.  I vill."

            "LAUREN," Dylan yelled turning angry eyes at the depressed Lauren sitting on a bench.  "You absolutely have to keep your mind in this.  You've got to put your depressing love life aside right now.  Concentrate.  You're our next best chaser besides me.  Sorry Brad," he said looking at the other chaser shrugging.

            "Lynzi!  Rupert!  Now, you two have to work together.  Try to get that Dobble Defence down that we worked on in practice.  Japan's probably worked on that also, so watch out and protect the other players from it," Dylan said to the two beaters.

            "Weasley!  Just guard the rings, and do what you do," Dylan barked turning to Ron.  "Now just get your mind in the game," he said to the team, as he walked back into his office.  Ron turned to Lynzi.

            "What's wrong with her?" he asked as Lauren got up and walked over to her locker.

            "Well…. She's just a little upset, because of Hermione and Fred.  She's liked Fred for years on end.  You wouldn't even know…. oh wait!  _Yes you would_," she said narrowing her eyes on the last sentence.  Ron went red, and walked away to get a look of the stands.  He stood in the doorway, and got a glimpse of the stands.  Oliver Wood had Michelle clinging to his arm as they walked to the top box.  He waved, and so did Michelle.  Ron waved back.  

            "RON!  RON!  OVER HERE," said a girl's voice.  It was Hermione waving her arms in the air trying to get Ron's attention.  "I dumped Fred," she said with a small smile.

            "Good for you," Ron said angrily as he walked back into the locker room.  He meant to sound angry, but deep down inside he was extremely happy.  Or maybe deep down inside, he didn't even care.

*~*~*

            "Welcome one and all to the first professional quidditch match of the season!  We're here today with Whales vs. Japan!  And here comes the home team, Whales," the announcer said into his microphone.  "Captain and head chaser, Dylan Bradman!  And his fellow chasers, Lauren Williams and Brad Trotter!  Here come the beaters, Lynzi Dillan and Rupert Yorkshire!  And here comes the seeker, Maggie Lillian and the keeper Ron Weasley!  Your home team ladies and gentleman," the announcer said as the crowd went wild.  Ron flew up to his position in front of the rings.  He could see all his friends sitting in the top box.  Harry, Fred (looking very depressed), George (looking thrilled), Hermione (looking almost as depressed as Fred), and Mrs. Weasley.  Japan came out and into the air.  The game started.  Lauren, who was happier since Ron told her about Fred and Hermione's break up, took the Quaffle and shot it straight into the other team's rings, scoring a goal for Whales. 

            "SCORE!  Lauren Williams scores!  10 points to Whales," the announcer said as Dylan gave Lauren a high five.  Ron punched his hand into the air.  The game started up again.  Ron could see the two beaters from Japan hitting a Dobble Defence.  He looked wildly around for Lynzi and Rupert, who were supposed to be _protecting _the team.  He felt bad for the person who got the full wind of that hit.  Then, all of a sudden a bludger traveling at top speed was heading straight for his head.  The beaters from Japan were smirking at him.

            "DON'T WORRY, RON, I GOT YOUR BACK," Lynzi yelled, appearing out of no where with her beater's club ready.  At that same moment, Rupert came whizzing forward nearly colliding with Lynzi.

            "HEY DUDE!  I GOT THIS ONE…._ you loser…_" Lynzi screamed.  "READY? ONE….TWO….._NOW…" _Lynzi yelled.  After she yelled, _NOW_, Rupert came up and they both smacked the bludger at the same time, making an amazing Dobble Defence.  It wiped the smirk right off Japan's beater's faces.  

            "Yea!  Go Rupert, go me," Lynzi chanted as she gave Rupert a high five.  They smirked back at the other beaters, who were so surprised that they didn't notice the bludger go straight for their seeker, Cho Chang.  It caught her right in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her.  She screamed and fell backwards off her broom.  Ron could see Harry in the stands looking very worried, yet angry at the same time.  

            "And Dylan Bradman scores another goal!  Whales leads Japan 50 to 0," The announcer yelled.  Almost as soon as the announcer finished announcing this, Maggie went into a brilliant dive and caught the snitch.

            "And Whales wins with 200 points to 0!  Thank you ladies and gentleman for coming to today's match," said the announcer as he made his final announcement. The team landed and congratulated each other.

            "Yeaaaaa!  Go Marge it's your birthday, we're gonna party like it's you're birthday," Lynzi chanted.  Dylan glared at her.  "Chill dude!  We just _won! _ Don't get on my case now just for rappin' like good old 50 Cent!"

            "_Oh fine.  _Nice Dobble Defence you two," Dylan said turning to Lynzi and Rupert.  

            "I do not get zis' American rapping stuff.  It is very queer, zis' rapping," Maggie said.

            "It's not queer.  It's _awesome_," Lynzi said with a wink.  At that moment, Harry came down onto the field.

            "YOU DIRYT ROTTEN BEATERS!  I'LL SNAP YOUR NECKS FOR WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE YOU NUTTERS," Harry screamed very angrily.

            "Oy!  Leave them alone!  They were playing the game, Harry," Ron said.  Harry glared at them all, and they glared back.  He then went to the first aid station to check on Cho. 

            "Thanks for that," Lynzi said to Ron with a small smile.

            "No problem, you were great," Ron said with a huge grin.  Hermione, Fred, and George ran up at that moment.

            "Bloody brilliant," George said with a big smile.

            "Great…" Fred said still looking depressed.  Lauren took this opportunity to comfort Fred.

            "Wanna come get a drink?" she asked him.  Fred looked up, rather bewildered, but he agreed.  They apparated away.

            "That was truly amazing, Lynzi," Hermione said beaming.  "Oh…you too Ron," she said going very red.  

**Later that night**

            Hermione took a deep breath, and then knocked on Ron's door.  

            "Just come on in," Ron said.  "Oh, Hermione.  Did you want something?" he asked.

            "Y-yes…" she said looking very nervous, and going red.  Ron shot her a questioning look.  She took another deep breath.  "I love you Ronald Weasley."

A/N: Soooo…. whaddya think?  I think it's rather…. interesting J.  I'm gonna start working on chapter 5 soon, so be on the lookout!


	5. The Twisted Game of Love

Overriding Jealousy

Chapter Five

The Twisted Game of Love

A/N: here u go!  U better enjoy, because the plot for this was so hard to keep running for 6 pages!  WARNING: small bit of profanity…. Oh well enjoy!

Ron stared at Hermione in disbelief.  Then he smiled.

"I love you, too Hermione.  And I have loved you…since year one," Ron said.  Hermione smiled then hugged him.  This is what Ron had wanted since year one, but why didn't he feel happy?

*~*~*

Ron woke up that morning, and almost screamed.  _Hermione was in his bed next to him. _They must've accidentally fallen asleep last night.  They had stayed up late talking.  Ron quietly got up and left the room.  He didn't want to wake Hermione up.  He crept down the hall, and down the winding staircase.  Once at the bottom of the stairs, he heard a door slam shut.  It was Fred.  Ron stared at him in disbelief.

"And where have you been?" Ron asked him.

"Nowhere," Fred said smiling.  "You don't have to get on my case, your being as bad as mom ickle Ronniekins," Fred said.  It was almost as if he were back to normal.  "Tell George I'm taking the day off," he added yawning.  Then he walked away.  

"Hold it," Ron said, raising his voice a bit.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Where were you?  I won't tell mum you walked in at dawn if you do," Ron said.  Fred sighed.  He was about to tell Ron what happened, but his thoughts flickered to what happened earlier that night.

Earlier That Night 

Fred and Lauren apparated right outside the Leaky Cauldron.  They walked inside.  Lauren ordered them drinks.  Then they sat down.

"So…. what's wrong?" she asked Fred.

"Well…. it's Hermione…." Fred said.

"And…?"

"She dumped me…. I loved her…and I'm pretty sure that I still do.  She was _using _me.  She used me to make Ron jealous.  She loves him," Fred said very sadly.  He took a big gulp of his drink.

"Oh…. well, you know Fred, I don't think she deserved you, _especially _if she used you.  You're too great of a person, you don't deserve that," Lauren said with a smile.  Fred looked up.  He was very surprised.

"Wow…. I never thought…. that anyone thought of me that way," he said.  Lauren looked away, avoiding his eyes going very red.  "That one day…in the joke shop…you pushed me out of the way…. you were crying…why?" Fred asked after a few moments of silence.  Lauren went even redder.

"Yes…. well…. err… it's because I was mad and sad.  I've liked you for years on end Fred, maybe loved you.  But I never had the courage to say anything.  I was in the joke shop that day to talk to you, like I always do.  But when I saw you and Hermione it just broke my heart.  I missed quidditch practice that day, and Michelle had to take off work to make me feel better.  It was awful.  And what makes it worse is, Hermione was using you, and that's even more awful.  That's very bitchy of her.  You don't deserve that," Lauren explained.  Fred was still shocked.  He had never really thought of Lauren as much more than a friend before.  She had always loved Fred and George's joke shop.  She also loved joking around.  She also had very pretty brown eyes.  Fred had just taken notice to that now.  A smile spread across his face.

"Yes…. That was quite bitchy of her wasn't it?  Shall we step out?" Fred said.  Lauren looked rather surprised, but then a playful smile spread across her face.

"Sure.  Why don't we go to my house?  I share it with Lynzi and Michelle, but Michelle moved out.  She's living with Wood now since they're getting married.  And Lynzi… oh yes, she went to see her family for the weekend.  She won't be back till tomorrow afternoon," Lauren said.  A grin spread across Fred's face as they set off for Lauren's house.

Back to the Present 

"Oy!  Fred!  You were going to tell me where the bloody hell you were?"  Ron said, shaking Fred out of his trance.

"Oh yes that," he said as he launched into the story," and we accidentally feel asleep," he finished off.

"OH JESUS LORD!  WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE _ACCIDENTALLY _FALLING ASLEEP?" Ron yelled.   At that moment Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hullo Fred.  Ron, dearest, would you mind keeping your voice down?  People are still sleeping," Hermione said.

"Uh…sure," Ron said.

"Hold on.  Dearest?  Are you two going out now?" Fred asked.  

"Yea you nutter didn't you noti-"

"Oh of course you are.  Ronniekins has liked you since year two Hermione," Fred said with a wink.  Ron went red.  "Right, so just tell George I took the day off ok?" Fred added as he went upstairs.

"You've liked me since year two?" Hermione asked.

"No…since year one…I just didn't tell Fred and George till year two," Ron said.

"Oh…. well I've liked you since year two," Hermione said with a smile.  Ron just shrugged, and walked upstairs to take a shower.

Meanwhile at St. Mungo's 

Harry was sitting in a chair outside the room Cho was in, with his head in his hands.  A healer came out to tell him how Cho was.

"Hello sir.  My name is Carrie, and I have been taking care of Cho Chang.  Is she your immediate family?" she asked

"Err…. no…. I'm her boyfriend," Harry said.  "Her immediate family lives in Korea," he added.

"Yes well…I MARRIED THE HOT MUGGLE LANDON DONOVAN…. but that's not what I'm here to tell you," she said.  Harry figured she was trying to make him laugh.  "Unfortunately I have bad news for you.  Cho is in a coma, and we're not sure if she's going to come out of it.  You are allowed to wait here as long as you want.  My assistant, Brittany will get you anything you want to eat or drink… speaking of Brittany…. BRITTANY GET IN HERE," Carrie said.  A short girl, who looked to be about 19, with long dark brown hair came running in.  

"Yes Carrie, you called?" Brittany said, panting a bit.

"Get this boy whatever he wants…. _That's his girlfriend in there,_" she said first pointing to Harry, then jerking her thumb towards the door.  She also dropped her voice on the last sentence.

"Yes ma'am," Brittany said importantly with a salute.  "Would you like anything sir?" she then asked turning to Harry.

"Cup of very strong tea…." Harry said.  

"Right away sir," Brittany said, saluting again and running down the hall to get some tea.

**Back at the Burrow**

Ron came downstairs all squeaky clean to find everyone sitting at breakfast, everyone, except Harry.

"Where's Harry?" he asked. 

"Still at St. Mungo's I suppose…. bacon darling?" Hermione said.

"Yea yea sure…but St. Mungo's?  Why?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron…. Don't you remember?  Cho got hit in the stomach with a bludger at the quidditch game.  She's in a coma, and they're afraid she'll die," Hermione explained.  Ron just stared at his plate.  Cho might die, and he didn't feel happy about Hermione liking him…. what was wrong with him?

Back at St. Mungo's 

Harry was chugging down his tea, with Brittany standing still as a statue at his side.

"Would mind…. err…. leaving?" he asked.

"Of course," she said with another salute, and marched out of sight.  Harry heaved a heavy sigh, and then realized that someone was standing over him.  It was Lynzi Dillan, the beater who had contributed to the Dobble Defence that hurt Cho.  She had flowers in her hand.

"_You…._" Harry snarled.  "Get out of here!  You're the one that hurt her," he said waving his hand toward the door.

"No, I need to talk to you Harry.  I brought her these," Lynzi said gesturing toward the flowers. 

"I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want your pathetic excuse for flowers," Harry said in a very mean tone.

"Chill out dude.  Just take the flowers, and hear me out," Lynzi answered.  She obviously didn't feel threatened or hurt by what Harry had said.

"Fine.  Just cut the American shit ok?" Harry answered.

"Ha ha, Dylan always says that too.  Anyway… look, Rupert and I didn't mean to hurt Cho when we hit that Dobble Defence.  It's just the way we play the game.  Japan had hit a Dobble Defence right before that, and it almost hit Ron in the head.  We were simply returning the gesture," Lynzi explained.  Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.  "We didn't mean to… I swear…and I'll feel really bad if she does die…" she said, as the tears started to fall down her face.

"Alright, alright.  Why don't you wait with me?  I could use some company besides Carrie's bloody assistant, Brittany," Harry said. (A/N: I know this bugs you people but I really have to say sorry to Britters for that little insult.J you wanted to be in the story babez!)  Lynzi sat down next to Harry, and they started to talk.  They talked mostly about quidditch until the POP of someone apparating in front of them interrupted them.  It was Ron.

"Ron?  What are you doing here?" Harry said rather surprised.

"I came to see where you were," Ron answered.

"Hello Ron …" Lynzi said.

"Hi," Ron said with a very wide grin, that Lynzi returned.  For some reason, Ron felt happier than he did around Lynzi than Hermione.  He missed being able to hug her, and look into her beautiful green eyes at any time.  His mind snapped back to reality when harry started talking.

"So… how are things at the Burrow?" he asked.

"Err…. fine… Hermione and I are going out now…" Ron said in an unexcited tone.

"Well that's good… isn't it?" Harry asked.

"_NO…_" Lynzi said under her breath.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"N-nothing…." Lynzi said going red.

"Yes, I suppose it's good… but I don't think we should talk about that now," Ron said shooting a sideways glance at Lynzi.  "So, how's Cho?" Ron asked after a few more moments.

"She's in a comma, and they're afraid that she won't come out," Harry said gloomily.

"Oh… that stinks…" Ron said.  Then he sat down on the other side of Harry.  At that moment, Brittany came marching in. 

"Oh no…not you _again,_" Harry muttered.

"Carrie has news for you, sir," she said importantly.  Carrie then came in, shoving her out of the way.

"You annoying prick, get out of the way," she muttered.  "Yes, well, bad news Harry, very bad news," Carrie said in a very serious tone.

"I'm afraid…that Cho…is _dead._"

A/N: I thought that was very sad L.  I almost cried while I was writing it….j/k…sorry Britters for er…the character I made you but that's all that fits!


	6. Happy Endings

Overriding Jealousy

Chapter Six

Happy Endings

A/N: this is the sixth and final chapter kids!  Hope you enjoy…and Shell…SHUSH UR FACE! Lolz it's gonna turn good…. oops…. oh well enjoy!  I must also say… I'm thinking of doing a sequel about Harry's auror training!

Lynzi put her head in her hands, and started sobbing.  Ron just looked absolutely shocked.  Harry, however, was kind of expecting it.  He was used to heartbreak in his life, and figured more was on the way.  He patted Lynzi's arm and said, "It's not your fault."  Brittany was standing still as a statue next to Carrie.  Carrie narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well get the boy some firewhisky," she said.

"Right away ma'am," Brittany said saluting, and running away to get firewhisky.  Carrie then turned to Harry.

"You are allowed to see her one last time," she said.  "But, the boy only," she added holding up a hand as Lynzi had started standing up.  Ron moved over a seat and started to rub her back as more tears poured out of her eyes.  Harry cautiously opened the door.  He slowly approached Cho's bed.  She was lying there, lifeless.  Harry grabbed her hand.  She still looked more beautiful than ever.  For the first time in many years, Harry Potter cried.

*~*~*

It was many hours later, and Harry still hadn't left Cho's bedside.  Carrie didn't seem to care, for she never came in.  Brittany, however, did.  Harry groaned when she came in.  He still wanted to be left alone, even though it had been at least five hours since Carrie had told him the heartbreaking news.  

"What do you want?" Harry asked rather rudely.

"Your firewhisky, sir," she said saluting.  The cup was still steaming.

"It's been hours, though!  I don't need it anymore," Harry said.

"Carrie told me not to bother you, but I figured you might want this.  OH GOD DAMN IT," she said, screaming the last sentence.  The firewhisky had slipped from her hands, and burned a hole in the floor.  Carrie came running in.

"YOU CLUMSY FOOL!  THAT'S IT…. YOU'RE FIRED," she screamed, pointing Brittany out the door.  Brittany hung her head low and walked slowly out of the room.  "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you'll have to leave now.  Cho's family is here," Carrie then said turning to Harry.

"Oh…all right then," Harry said, standing up and walking out of the door.  Ron and Lynzi were still sitting there waiting.  

"Err… I think Lauren's at the Burrow… do you want to come back with us?" Ron asked.

"Whatever…" Lynzi said.  She seemed pretty down about what happened.  Harry figured that she was _still _taking the blame for it.  They all apparated back to the Burrow.  Sure enough, Lauren was there with Fred, George, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table.

"Lynz?  What's wrong?" Lauren said standing up and running over to Lynzi.  More tears just ran down Lynzi's face.  Lauren shot Ron and Harry a puzzled look.

"Err," was all Ron could say.

"Cho died," Harry said as if it were no big deal.  Lauren just gasped, and then she too started to cry.  Fred put his arms around her to comfort her.  Hermione ran over and hugged Ron.  He didn't seem to care.  He just stood there.  So, the kitchen was full of crying people while Mrs. Weasley was trying to make dinner.  She was muttering about how everyone needs to eat no matter what.  Hermione was eyeing Ron with a puzzled look.  He kept shooting glances at the sobbing Lynzi.  George was sitting next to her rubbing her back, and Ron looked jealous of this.  But George was just trying to be nice after all.  Hermione then pulled Ron out of the room, and up the stairs to talk.

"Ron is something wrong?  You don't seem to like me as much as I thought you did," Hermione said.

"I like you Hermione…." Ron said. 

"Well you have an odd way of showing it," Hermione said angrily.

"I don't think this is working…." Ron said.

"Hold it.  Let's just stop fighting and go on with it.  I love you Ron," she said, kissing Ron on the cheek and walking away.

Meanwhile at St. Mungo's 

Carrie showed Cho's family into the room.  Cho's little sister was crying her eyes out, along with her mother.  Her father just looked morbidly depressed, but was not crying.  They all walked over to the bed, not believing that that was their family member lying there dead.  Her mother finally spoke.

"I knew quidditch was d-dangerous…. Just k-knew it," her mother sobbed.  It was her sister, Suni, who spoke next.

"Who would do this to her?  WHO?" she screamed knocking the lamp off the table.  It was a very large lamp, and made a lot of noise.  Carrie looked extremely annoyed at the broken lamp, but then Cho's eyes fluttered open.

"W-what happened?" she said groggily.

"CHO!  OH DARLING YOU'RE ALIVE," her mother said sobbing a bit more out of happiness.  Suni squealed with delight, and ran over to give Cho a hug.  She then grinned sheepishly and said, "Lucky I did knock over that lamp, eh?"  Carrie laughed sarcastically, and went to get a broom to clean it up.   Cho then spoke again.

"What happened?"

"Well, we're not sure actually," her father said.  "I think your boyfriend, Harry, does though.  Why don't we send him an owl?" her father suggested.

"Ok… but I don't have one," Cho said.

"I DO!  I DO!  OH OH I DO," Brittany said stumbling into the room.  "This is Chuck," she said holding up a large gray owl.

"_I thought I fired you…."_ Carrie growled. 

"Oh don't fire her!  She's saved the day," Suni said with a wide grin.  Carrie glared back at her, but then agreed to it.

"WOOT!!!!  I'M NOT FIRED," Brittany said, running out of the room doing a happy dance.  Cho scrawled a note to Harry then sent Chuck away with it.

*~*~*

Everyone was still sitting in the kitchen when Chuck arrived.  Harry tore open the note.

_It was in Cho's writing._

Hi Harry!  It's Cho… I need explaining on what happened?  My family is here at St. Mugo's.  I heard you were, too.  Cone by as soon as possible. 

Love,

Cho

Harry stared at the note in disbelief.  Was Cho actually alive?  He quickly told everyone, and he, Ron, Lynzi, and Hermione apparated away to St. Mungo's.  Harry ran down the halls, with his friends at his heels, to Cho's room.  He ran in, and hugged Cho.

"Thank God…" he said.

"CHO I'M SO SORRY," Lynzi said, sobbing and giving Cho a hug also.

"What happened?" she said.

"Well… at the quidditch match the Whales beaters hit a Dobble Defence at you.  Not purposely, but it hit you in the stomach…. Carrie thought you were dead," Harry said pointing to the healer standing by the door.  Brittany was once again standing next to her as still as a statue.  Carrie kept narrowing her eyes at her.

"Who's that person next to Carrie?  Is that another healer who helped me?" Cho asked.

"Oh no!  _I thought you were fired…"_ Harry said.  

"I got un-fired," Brittany said with a very wide grin.  Carrie snorted.

"Well, that's Carrie's clumsy, annoying prick of an assistant," Harry said.  Cho just nodded.  Everyone was very happy, and that night Harry sat in a chair in Cho's room.  In fact, he sat in it all night long.

*~*~*

Ron and Hermione had gone back to the Burrow that night.  Hermione said she was in the mood to make out, but Ron said he wasn't and went to bed.  It had been six years, and he finally got what he wanted.  Hermione.  But why wasn't he happy about it?  Why did he feel like he liked Lynzi more than Hermione?  For the first time in years, Ron wished he had _never _let Lynzi go.

*~*~*

By the next day, Ron knew that he loved Lynzi, and not Hermione.  He didn't even think Hermione deserved him with what she did to Fred to get him.  So that morning after breakfast Ron pulled her outside into the garden.

"We need to talk…." Ron said.

"This doesn't sound very good…" Hermione muttered.

"Well, I think that… I love Lynzi.  Not you.  I thought I loved you all these years, but then when I went out with Lynzi…I just…changed my mind…I didn't realize it till now… and I really don't think you deserve me after what you did to my brother," Ron explained.

"Oh…y-yes…. alright…" Hermione said, walking away with tears springing from her eyes.

Two Months Later 

Harry was as happy as he had ever been.  He had started his auror training in Ireland, but was back for a visit with Cho.  Him, Cho, Ron, Lynzi, Fred, and Lauren had met outside the Leaky Cauldron for drinks.  They walked inside, and found Hermione sitting at the bar looking very drunk and depressed with a drink in her hand.  No one even bothered to say hi to her, especially after what they had heard.  Hermione had blown it at her internship at the Ministry.  She kept getting to drunk to go into work.  She had been so depressed about what had happened with Ron that she started a drinking problem.  Lynzi and Ron had started going out of course.  Hermione could be found these days sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, drinking her life away.  Lauren and Lynzi figured that she deserved it.  Using Fred to get Ron was not the right thing to do.  Lynzi and Lauren had figured that this was what she got for the horrible thing she did.

THE END!!!!!

A/N: u like?  I'm going to start a sequel soon I think….be on the lookout!


End file.
